the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Willome
Willome (Will/ow and Jer'/ome') is the friendship or romantic pairing of Willow Jenks and Jerome Clarke. At one point, Alfie stated that Willow had a crush on Jerome three years prior and he's shocked to see her, as he had previously made fun of her. They began to spend more time together and Jerome began to fall for Willow, despite his relationship with Mara. Later, he told Willow that his relationship with Mara was over (which it wasn't), and they kissed. He began two timing Mara and Willow and made a Pros and Cons list to try and decide which one he would break up with and which one he would continue dating, a list that Joy would later show them. Willow, Mara, and Joy got their revenge on him, at which point Mara and Joy continued in their plan to make a fool of him, but Willow chose to "forgive and forget." Jerome was distraught when both Willow and Mara broke up with him, having cared for them both. Willow accepted Joy's feelings for Jerome easier than Mara did. By the time they graduated, they se emed to now be good friends. This pairing probably won't return because Willow is currently dating Alfie, and Jerome is dating Joy (see Walfie and Jeroy). Click to View the Willome Gallery, Fanfiction, Videos and Society pages. Willome Moments ''Season 3'' House of Arrivals / House of Presents *Willow smiles and waves brightly when she sees Jerome. *Jerome says "Hello?" when Willow greets him. *Jerome is very flattered when Willow pays him a lot of attention. *During the party, Willow stares at Jerome adoringly. House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs *Jerome is shocked that she was "Weeping Willow," showing they used to know each other or at least know ''of ''each other. *He also seems to indicate that she looks different (possibly more attractive) now. *Willow becomes nervous and stuffs cake in her mouth when she notices Jerome staring at her. *Alfie indicates that Willow has had a crush on Jerome.. House of Revelations / House of Questions *Willow was dancing around, trying to get Jerome's attention. *Willow attempts to give Jerome relationship advice. House of Trickery / House of Unity *Willow looks worried when Jerome is sick and asks if he's okay. *Jerome pretends that he's completely fine, so as not to worry Willow. *Willow says that she would hate to think the fregetable bar made him ill. *When Jerome says, "Look at this face," Willow looks at him and smiles. *When Jerome runs off to the restroom, Willow looks upset and concerned. *Willow helps Jerome with his project. *During the fashion show, Willow smiles shyly and waves at Jerome. *Jerome waves back and smiles. House of Entrapment / House of Sisters * Willow helps Jerome distract Mr. Sweet, even though she doesn't know what he is up to. *She smiles and winks at him before going into Mr. Sweet's office. *Jerome smiles and mutters "She is good!" when she gets Mr. Sweet out of his office. *Willow gives Jerome a thumbs up before he presents his project. *Jerome and Willow sit very close to each other and exchange looks during Mr. Sweet's lecture. *Willow asks about Jerome and seems truly interested. *They laugh together in detention. *Willow asks Jerome about Mara and Jerome tells her that "I messed up." Willow, knowing that Jerome went through a lot of trouble for her, asks "Why won't she forgive you?" implying that she would have forgiven him. *Willow accepts Jerome for himself, saying his mistakes are just who he is. *Jerome jokingly asks if Willow couldn't be queen to a king with squished hair. She replies seriously, "If it was your squished hair, I think I could live with it." *Jerome "crowns" Willow a queen of detention. *He remarks to Alfie that he had a really good time with Willow in detention. *Jerome also says that "her eyes are so sparkly," but Mara overhears and believes that he is talking about her. *He looks a little disappointed when he and Mara get back together. *Willow smiles almost every moment she's with Jerome throughout the episode. House of Tombs / House of Smuggling *They kiss. *Willow is happy Jerome and Mara are over, even though they aren't. *Jerome is staring at Willow when she is on the couch. *They keep staring at each other throughout the episode. *Willow decides to write a poem for Jerome and perform it at the talent show. *Jerome doesn't want her to do the poem with the reasoning that people might be mean to her about it, though it was really to keep Mara from finding out about him and Willow and vice versa. *Willow was touched that Jerome cared about her feelings so much and wanted to perform the poem even more afterwards. House of Anticipation / House of Close Calls *Jerome sits with Willow rather than Mara during the show. *When Mr. Sweet is up at the microphone, we see Jerome talking animatedly with Willow for a few seconds. *Willow kisses Jerome on the cheek. *Jerome smiles when she kisses him on the cheek. House of Hustle / House of Set-Up *Jerome says: "That's what I love about you, Willow!" *Willow automatically goes in to hug Jerome. *When Mara says Willow is the happiest person in the world, he smiles and says "Yes, she is." *Jerome doesn't want to break up with Willow. *Willow hugs Jerome. House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi *Joy asks Willow questions about her relationship with Jerome. *Willow said that she trusts Jerome completely. *She's hurt when she finds out Jerome cheated on her with Mara. *She (along with Mara and Joy) plot revenge on Jerome. *Willow sets up a picnic for him in her room. House of Possession / House of Greed *Willow, along with Joy and Mara, continue to plot revenge on Jerome. *She breaks up with him. *Willow (and Mara) try to convince Joy to fake date Jerome so Joy could break his heart for a final revenge. House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows *When Willow and Alfie are together, he says there's love in the air. *Willow replies to him saying that he wouldn't know that. *He watches Alfie ask Willow out on a date. House of Enemies / House of Surprise *Willow wants to stop getting revenge on Jerome because she had already forgiven him. *They bump into each other and smash the dishes, and in the background you can see them struggling to pick up the mess. House of Capture / House of Heartbreak *Willow calls out for Jerome when he walks out of the party. House of Hog / House of Defeat *Jerome gets a hedgehog for Willow (although she doesn't know this, as it was a replacement for the one Joy accidentally allowed Mara to throw away, which later came back). *He said he wanted to get it for her because she wasn't part of the scheme. House of Ammut / House of Heroes *When Willow walks by, he holds the door open for her. *They both go to Trudy for love advice, Jerome with Joy and Willow with Alfie. The Touchstone of Ra *Jerome asks Willow about her extra credit. *Willow explains why she needs extra credit to go to college with Alfie. Trivia *Willow had a crush on Jerome for 3 years before. *Jerome thinks that Willow's eyes are sparkly. *Jerome and Alfie used to call her "Weeping Willow" for an unknown reason. It is likely that she used to cry a lot, and was nicknamed thus. *They broke-up in House of Possession / House of Greed but are still good friends. *They shared one kiss, which was just as much as Amfie. *Although they broke up, they stayed good friends, unlike Mara and Jerome. Relationships Relationship #1 (3.13 - 3.24) *Start Up: House of Tombs / House of Smuggling *Break Up: House of Possession / House of Greed. Reason for Break Up: Jerome dated both Willow and Mara at the same time. Category:Pairings Category:F/M Category:House of Anubis Category:Major Pairings